


Notifications (EruRi)

by Raignne (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :(, Background Relationships, Blood, Boy is there murder, Cars, College AU, Death, Erwin's Eyebrows, Eventual relationship, Gay, Gore, Guns, Jean is such an asshole, Knives, Levi is a Yandere, Love, Marco is a good background boyfriend, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Multi, Murder, Psychological issues, Turmoil, eren is dead, obviously, plz help me, trying to be accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raignne
Summary: Erwin Smith is a large icon on Instagram and Twitter. Known for his selfies really, as any college boy would right? He's a straight A student, never had a background report or anything wrong on his record.Levi Ackerman is kinda different. Levi, you see, he's a psychotic killer, and Erwin is his most recent obsession. This story cuts deep into psychological traumas as well as deep obsessions and why it happens._____________________________________________________________'Your Notifications gave me life, gave me a new mind, a clearer objective as to what I want.You.'





	Notifications (EruRi)

Chronic depression made him lose his mind.

But the sky in his eyes saved him. 

* * *

Narrator : Wall Rose Mental Institution

The usual workers walked down the halls, nothing out of the ordinary or overly superstitious about anything happening inside the fabled 'Institute' as the patients there called it. There were different sectors of the Sanatorium, wards if you will. Separating the schizophrenics from the truly insane patients. We all know the average run-of-the-mill crazy people who never seem to really realize what they're doing. Those people are in the third ward, usually kept around a week or two, given medications and set free. Their usual stats ranging from 1.0 to a 3.5. The schizophrenics, depressed and other run of the mill crazy people are handled in the second ward. Their usual stats starting from 3.5 to a 7.8. And finally you have the reclusive first ward, the one where people never fully can grasp what happens there. The murders, the multiple personality disordered, the truly crazy people, ranging from a 7.9 to a 10.0. A 10 is a highest you can go and still have a supervisor, higher, then you're sent to the Government for judgement. 

Our story starts in the First Ward, around a single man. Levi Ackerman.

"Levi Ackerman. Age 23, 5'3 and completely insane to the point he seems sane, normal. He takes on many names, Levi, The Under-grounder, The Notification Killer or Notification. The single man killed 33 people in the past 5 years just after his fiancee, Eren Jaeger, passed died in a car accident. He cracked just after and went off the grid for a few days till murders started turning up. Each death was clean, patterns directed, but they all seemed to originate around his fiancee dying in a car accident. So he did have motive, but after the first 5, everything just grew hazy. He started getting sloppy, killing for sport really. He's in the First Ward, we call it Sina." Levi's former psychiatrist, Hannes, told the man who was supposed to be Levi's new worker, Nanaba. Her eyes seemed to grow to the size of saucers, a newbie to get a 9.4?! 

"Why did I get him!?" Nanaba yelled in a mixed confusion as she was handed the clipboard and her hair was ruffled. The man chuckled and smiled. 

"He's actually quit pleasant to talk to. Don't worry, there's a bullet-proof glass wall between you and the patient when you're in the first ward. Levi just took the wrong path. You have basic questions on the sheet that you're always supposed to ask and give him his medication and you have subjects not to speak about under any circumstances. Understand?" he asked and Nanaba swallowed. But nodded none the less. 

"Understood." She said and Hannes smiled, planting his hands on her pretty tense shoulders. 

"Don't worry kid, you'll do amazing. I spoke to him about you earlier, he's interested to meet you, you have two guards stationed in and around the room. Soon you'll grow to be comfortable. And if anything goes wrong, or you feel uncomfortable, click the button on your wrist band. Understand?" Hannes stated and then asked as Nanaba nodded. 

"I guess." Nanaba said nervously as she looked at the sheet and saw the first time she was scheduled to talk with him was in 2 minutes. 

"What ever you do, never show him a picture on a phone. Ever. That man is more clever than you think." he said and gave her a salute like officers in the navy did. "Best of luck to you Nana, godspeed." Hannes said with a crooked smiled. She swallowed and felt her watch vibrate as a signal for her to get moving. She took a deep breath and turned to the room number, the prominent number 5 stood on the door, a see through police window was on the wall so they could see in but he couldn't see out. Nanaba walked forward and swiped her key-card and heard the door pop open. The guard opened it for her. 

She gave him a look in thanks and stepped inside, the motion sensors turned the lights on to show the man sitting in the direct center of the room, his right ankle resting on his knee, his arms crossed with help of the straight-jacket, head down. The door closed behind her as two guards changed on both sides of her. The man grunted as his head rised, prominent steel-blue eyes had shown just below his ink-black hair, which was kept in a very neat undercut. His eyes had a slight glint to them. 

"You must be my new shithead psychiatrist." he said, his voice deep. Nanaba swallowed as she sat in the chair a few feet away from the glass and examined him. "What's your name?" he asked curiously and she looked at him. 

"Nanaba." she replied and he hummed, giving her a certain look that not even she could place. He simple gave a soft nod and let his leg fall and land next to his other one, staying in sharp white clothing, a straight-jacket of course, white work-out like pants and a pair of white Vans-Like shoes. White socks to follow. White was believed to be a symbol of purity, calming color. 

"At least it's better than Hannes." he said and leaned back, the headlight showing his sharper feature. Jawline for example. She swallowed and looked down at her paper. She was about to ask a question. "Ask me a question, don't worry, I don't bite hard." he practically purred and smirked. It was unsettling. She swallowed and looked back down at the paper Hannes gave her. 

"How've been? Is your medication helping?" Nanaba started with and he hummed. Nodding and looking at the woman. 

"I've been rather, amused by how constipated you look by being in this room and yes, my medication has been helping me rather nicely." he said and leaned forward and awaited the next question. 

"Have you had any recently disturbing thoughts?" Nanaba asked after and he gave a quiet chuckled, kinda breathy. He rolled his head back and let out a fond sigh before his head dropped and looked back at the woman who was his new psychiatrist. A slightly crazier look in his eye. 

"Yes." he answered, not being particularly helpful in his explanation. She almost huffed in aggravation. She liked things to the point, but she knew that probably wasn't gonna happen. "I'm particularly fond of thinking about everyone in this vicinity being dead, but since I'm _obviously_ stuck in this straight-jacket. I'm kinda Juxtaposed as to whom will let me out." 

"No one, Patient 562." The guard said and looked at him. Levi nearly growled, his eyes taking a sharp turn from the almost inviting yet cold eyes to that stone cold killer. Pupils shrinking, almost repulsed by this man being in the same room as him. 

"Well Officer Thompson, I wouldn't be talking all high an mighty since you're the one who can't see my hands." Levi said, a smirk ghosting his lip, the ends curving as the off-set smile. One that shook Nanaba to the core as Thompson grabbed the keys to the door to the glass door almost immediately as the other guard, Ramirez, pulled Nanaba up and towards the door as a choking sound was made. Nanaba's attention was turned to see a pale hand wrapped around the guards throat and the guard protecting her fall to the floor after a gun shot sounded. Her eyes couldn't follow the blood splattering onto her lab-jacket and then the guard he was choking fall on the floor and Levi shoot him twice. She was about to tap the button on her bracelet when a pale but firm hand wrapped around her wrist.

"I wouldn't want to do that if you want to live. I like you. Now, phone, now." he demanded and she nodded. Her hands fumbled and grabbed the phone from her pocket and did the password, hands shaking as her finger fumbled and clicked on the Instagram notification from @Commander_Smith. Seeing his face pop and her phone fall on the floor face up. Levi looked down at it as his eyes hardened, grabbing the phone from the floor and looking at the photo. His eyes seemed to be gathering into a goal, something to focus on. An objective. 

Levi handed her phone back and gave a corner, mouthed smile as he looked at her. His hand slipped forward and grabbed her car-keys, merely 5 inches away from her face. "Dr. Nanaba... My mind is clearer now. Thank you very much. I guess you're a miracle worker." he said and ruffled her hair, just enough for a few pieces to ruffle from her pony-tail. He grabbed her key card and then her pen. Filling out her clipboard, as her body lay stiff as a board as the gun still pressed against her rib-cage. She saw him add a small smiley face in the corner. His eyes returning to her as he put the gun in his waist band and hold her chin. "I truly appreciate this." He smirked and turned, swiping her key-card and opening the door. Nanaba slid down the wall and gripped her hair. 

"What have I done..." she barely said as a single tear slid down... What had she done. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 更新 | Updates


End file.
